


It Started With a Fight

by Ggeri_Sminth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fighting, Fights, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 21:10:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4320843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ggeri_Sminth/pseuds/Ggeri_Sminth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco has always been needy, even from the early on of the relationship. In all truth it's starting to get out of hand. But Neville never forgets to let know Draco that he loves him, even when he isn't well behaved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Started With a Fight

**Author's Note:**

> ... So I promise that I am working on my writing again. I hope that you enjoy.

It all started with a fight, a huge fight, with Draco yelling and throwing things, an all out mess. Neville isn’t all that sure what the fight was about. He didn’t even know what he had said that made Draco so angry, get so up in arms, and nothing was making the man calm down. In fact the fact that Neville didn’t even know what was wrong was making things that much worse. Then it happened. Neville had been trying to get close to Draco, to try and calm him down… and bam, out of thin air a fist slammed into Neville’s cheek, and then Draco deflated, whimpered. He just stopped.   
Neville frowned rubbing his cheek, it had been quite a nice left hook, but at the sight of his now deflated lover he was even more concerned. In a voice much softer than normal as if trying not to frighten him Neville inched closer to Draco, “Draco love?”  
Draco didn’t look at him as he answered, “I hit you…”  
Instead he pulled on his sleeves and bit his lip. Draco didn’t know what had come over him… No that was a lie, he did know. He had gotten himself into such a fit that he reverted into his father. He had hit Neville, and hard.   
Neville nodded, not to Draco but mostly to himself, “Yes, yes you did.”  
Draco whimpered and tried to move away from Neville as he pulled Draco towards him.  
“Aren’t you going to hit me back?”  
It wasn’t really a question; it was more like a statement. ‘You have to hit me back.’ Draco knew that’s what happened, his father would hit his mother and she would hit him back, and sometimes he would get caught in the middle of it. Neville needed to hit him back that was how it worked. But Neville didn’t hit him; he just pulled the boy closer to him.   
“No Draco, I’m not going to hit you. I would never hit you, no matter what you do to me. No matter what you say to me. No matter what you throw at me and defiantly no matter how many times you hit me.”  
Draco whimpered again, there had to be a catch. There was always a catch. But Neville didn’t seem to be providing one. There seemed to never be a catch when Neville was involved, and that was truly what their fight was about.   
Draco was jealous of Neville’s work, plants, friends and family. Everything, how much time he spent away from him, and all the late hours. He knew that it wasn’t Neville’s fault, and the stupid invite to the Potters wedding shouldn’t have bothered him that much. But it did, because with everyone else there was a catch. So there had to be a catch with Neville.   
“Now, will you please tell me what is wrong, I come home and you threw a plate at my head.”  
Draco bit his lip and then showed Neville the Potter’s invite. Neville shook his head; it had been an uphill battle with Draco ever since they started dating. He understood to some point that Draco needed some more attention that most, but the fights had been getting worse and worse, and over such little things.   
“I take it you don’t want me to go.”  
Draco tried not to look hurt by that, but that was it wasn’t it. He didn’t want Neville to go, to find someone else. “Yes.”  
“Draco…” Neville sighed, and Draco got ready for the pain, “You do realize that you can come with me, as my plus one right.”  
Draco frowned, most of Neville’s friends didn’t like him and he was sure that they wouldn’t want him to show up at the Potter’s wedding.  
“I can’t go; I am enemy number one of the groom and the best man.”  
Neville leaned down and kissed Draco’s forehead. “No one is going to say anything to you about it. Besides Harry and you are on much better terms now.”  
Draco nodded his head and then proceeded to bury it in Neville’s chest. He gripped the sides of his shirt with white knuckles and as tears prickled from his eyes, and mumbled, “I don’t want to lose you. You’re the greatest thing that has ever happened to me… I can’t… I can’t.”  
Neville frowned a sad smile and rubbed Draco’s back, “Love I’m not going anywhere. Okay. I love you.”  
Draco sniffled, “I love you too… and… and I’m sorry… sorry for hitting you…”  
Neville smiled as he lifted Draco up. Draco curled around him like an octopus. His legs linked around the back of Neville’s back and his arms around his neck. Draco Even buried his face in the crook of Neville’s neck, trying so hard to sink into the man that always seems to be protecting him. Neville looked around the room, looking at the mess. It was nothing that a little magic couldn’t fix after he had dealt with Draco.  
“I know you are Draco… but you know what’s going to happen right.”  
Draco whimpered a little and Neville almost though of not going through with it. He didn’t know if Draco would see it that way, see it as punishment, wouldn’t lash out again. Or try to run from it.  
“You do… you forgive me…”  
“Yes Draco.”  
“But you’re still going to punish me.”  
“Draco…” Neville’s voice was soft but stern, “You threw half my dishes at me, and hit me for no real reason.”  
“That’s why you should have hit me back.”  
“No” Neville said sharply, making Draco whimper even more.   
“I am not going to hit you or punch you or anything like that. I am going to spank you. There is a difference. Hitting and punching are done out of violence and anger. I am not angry with you, and even if I was I would never do such a thing. Spanking is done out of love, and I tell you why you are being punished when I do it don’t I.”  
Draco mumbles, “Yes…”  
“I spank you because I love you; because you have done something wrong, but I never do it out of hate or anger. And I never do it to hurt you, it is to show you that you have done wrong in the hopes that you will learn from it.”  
Neville had started walking to their bed room as he spoke. Draco still clutched to him, the tears still falling down his pale cheeks. Neville frowned softly and continued to rub Draco’s back. Once they were in the room he sat down on their bed.   
“Alright Draco look at me.”  
Draco pulled his head back and looked at Neville. Neville’s eyes were sad and Draco bit his lip as he pulled himself off of Neville’s lap.   
“Now I am going to bend you over here and a second. I want you to count with me.”  
Draco only nodded his head. He didn’t want to be spanked, but he realized that it was better than being hit. His father never spanked him, but he did hit him. He would get lots of gift after every time it happened. He realized it was not because his father felt guilty; it was to keep him from talking, from telling people what was really going on.   
Neville never bought him gifts; instead he would kiss his rose cheeks and sooth his bottom. Neville would clean up whatever was the mess and then crawl in bed with him. He would give him soothing words and loving kisses, and Draco would fall asleep in the arms of someone that loved him. The next morning his butt would be sore but he would know that Neville loved him, and that was the point right? That Neville loved him.   
Draco realized that Neville had told him to do something and that he wasn’t listening. So he quickly undid his pant and shoved them off taking his boxers whit them.   
“Draco love, I asked if you knew why I was punishing you?”  
Draco nodded, “Yes… I hit you and threw dishes at you.”  
Neville nodded his head, “Alright come here.”  
Draco did as he was told, he moved over to Neville’s lap, lying down across it. Neville’s hand was rough as it brushed over the curve of Draco’s ass. It helped to settle his nerves. Of course, just as soft and calm Neville’s hand was so was it hard and sturdy. Each slap pulled a yell and more tears from Draco. After ten Neville’s hand smoothed and soothed the heated skin. Calm word came from Neville’s mouth. Draco found himself being pulled up and his tear stained cheeks kissed.   
“Breathe deeply love.”  
Draco did as he was told, “That’s it take big deep breaths.”  
Draco rubbed his eyes and looked into Neville’s, “I love you… I’m sorry… I love…”  
The rest didn’t come out, as Neville kissed Draco’s nose, “I love you too. Now how about you lay down and I will go get the cream and clean up the kitchen.”  
Draco nodded as he took his slow deep breaths. He watched as Neville got up and headed for their kitchen, and then he rounded around the bed. On the way he removed his shirt and then crawled into bed. He lay on top of the covers clutching and burrowing his head in Neville’s pillow. From his spot on the bed he could hear Neville fixing all their dishes and then heading to the bathroom for the ointment.   
Draco hadn’t realized that he was almost asleep until he felt Neville’s fingers on his butt; the cool feeling of the ointment being soothed into his heated skin and then the soft kiss on his shoulder blade and one last whisper, “Good night love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and review, I would love you forever. ^-^


End file.
